The present invention relates to image projecting systems whereby an image of a stationary or mobile object within an enclosure is projected through an aperture into a space external to the enclosure for viewing. Such a system is described in Swiss Patent No. CH 679342 A5 entitled "Gerat zur Abblidung yon Objekten" to Sandro Del-Prete, which issued Jan. 31, 1992. More particularly, the invention concerns such a system including a curved mirror and an on-axis plano-beam splitter having reflective properties and having in addition unique directionally differential transmissive properties that reduce glare or other background reflection that otherwise would result in visual clutter of the projected real image, e.g. by the superimposition, thereon within the field of view of the real image that is projected from within the enclosure, of virtual images of objects that are external to the enclosure.